Interview with a Pokemon Team
by FanFiction Administrator
Summary: A team of pokemon are called upon to talk about their teammates and trainer. I do not own pokemon! I'm Conner by the way.


Interview with a Pokemon Team  
Chapter 1: Samurott

Question 1: How did you meet Conner?  
Samurott: Well, I first met Conner when he was picking his starter pokemon. There were several trainers who were being mean to me, for simply looking funny. Conner showed up late and the other two were gone. His friend called him on what I think is called an XTransiver, telling him to come back when Snivy and Tepig were available.

Samurott: But I clung to his leg and begged him to take me with him. Conner was kind, picked me up and took me home with him.

Question 2: What did you do when you evolved into Samurott?  
Samurott: The first thing that I did was shoot water into the air. After that, I asked Conner if we could track down the jerks who were mean to me as an Oshawott. When we did, Conner challenged them to a battle. I then decimated their entire teams without breaking a sweat.

Samurott: When they asked Conner where he found me, obviously wanting a Samurott of their own, he told them that I was in fact, Oshawott. They refused to believe it, so Conner showed them pictures of our adventures, and we left them, dumbfounded.

Question 3: What do you think of your team members?  
Samurott: My best friend on the team has to be Gigalith. He and I were there since day 1. If I had a poke for every time Gigalith saved my ass in a battle, I'd be a rich man. But in all seriousness, Gigalith is my greatest friend, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Samurott: Archeops is also a good friend. When Conner first brought him back, he was only interested in searching for his past friends. But after me and Gigalith, but we were Dewott and Boldore at the time, spoke to him on his on level, he began a good friend.

Samurott: Pansear was a good friend. He was always there for everyone, and probably the most powerful of all of us. The only problem is that he got too old to battle, so Conner gave him a healthy retirement in his Grandparents Day-care centre. I was sad to see him go, and even sadder, perhaps angry, to find that Conner had given Pansear's spot on the roster to Scolipede!

Samurott: Scolipede, I royally dislike him. Granted, I acknowledge him as a powerful team member and a genuinely nice person, but I still cannot accept him as a true team member. He replaced Pansear, and thus besmirched his legacy as Pokemon #6. Yet, as Scolipede tries so hard to make us like him as a pokemon, I can't help but feel a glimmer of respect.

Samurott: Who's left? Ah yes, Cofagrigus and Lilligant. I was present when the two got married. I couldn't make it to Cofagrigus's Stag Party, as I was present, along with Scolipede, at Lilligant's hen night.

Samurott: I find Cofagrigus to be a delightful chap, and a lucky man. But in all seriousness, Cofagrigus is a true friend, and would never harm an innocent. And for that I admire him.

Samurott: Lilligant, the only woman among us, and somehow the best fighter. She is also very pleasant to be around and a good friend. Aside from her astounding levels of compassion, she also has great people skills. For example, she actually managed to befriend Scolipede. Lord!

Question 4: What scares you the most?  
Samurott: What scares me is that I think we may not be the first Pokemon Team Conner has possessed. For example, I sometimes hear Conner mutter about a pokemon called Sep-Tiyal, in his sleep. Also, at Cofagrigus and Lilligant's wedding, Conner said "Just like Hoenn". What's Hoenn?

Samurott: I'm also scared for my son, Dewott. I'm afraid that he may get seriously hurt in battle. His mother past away, but before she left us, she said Combat was our Culture, and that she wanted Dewott to carry the flame after we were both gone. But as a father, I'm scared for him.

Question 5: What can you tell us about Conner?  
Samurott: Some say he has a fetish for Biscuits.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
Pokemon we've Seen:

Samurott: Fearless Leader

?: Last Man Standing

?: Blast from the Past

?: Wise Old Sage

?: Monster Under the Bed

?: Understands Class

?: Nice Guy

Next Time:  
He is Samurott best friend, and his 1st form understands music.


End file.
